


The Leprechaun and Ireland

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Leprechaun (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Essays, Gen, Inspiration, Ireland, Leprechauns, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Leprechaun (from the Leprechaun movies) and Ireland..





	The Leprechaun and Ireland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Trimark Pictures own the Leprechaun films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Leprechaun and Ireland**

From my perspective, the Leprechaun (played by Warwick Davis in the Leprechaun films) is quite neat, mostly because of the pot of gold, and the Irish ancestry, too (because he **is** from Ireland, after all). In Ireland, they have stories to tell — and the Irish are storytellers by nature.

They say that on a cold, dark night, the people gather by the fire, the room becomes quiet, and the magic of the storytelling begins to weave its web around the audience, leaving them spellbound and wanting to hear more…

Seanchaithe (which is the name for the traditional Irish storytellers/historians) were servants to the chiefs of the tribe and kept track of important information for their clan, and were very well respected in their clan as a result. The seanchaithe made use of a range of storytelling conventions, styles of speech and gestures that were peculiar to the Irish folk tradition and characterized them as practitioners of their art. Although tales from literary sources found their way into the repertoires of the seanchaithe, a traditional characteristic of their art was the way in which a large corpus of tales was passed from one practitioner to another without ever being written down — whereas today, stories are either written down or typed up on a computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
